This disclosure relates to a dampening mechanism for coaxially aligned relatively translatable components. More particularly, it relates to such a mechanism comprising a resilient monolithic member interposed between the relatively translatable components that provides dampening through elastic tensile deformation.
Telescoping components are employed in a variety of applications. One important example is found in personal support devices such as crutches, canes, ski poles, trekking poles, and the like. Many forms of such personal support devices include a resilient connection between coaxially aligned, connected tubular support shafts to cushion impact loading. Known forms of these devices employ a compression coil spring between the coaxial, relatively movable shaft segments that compresses on application of load to absorb shock and cushion the impact associated with use. Such springs are susceptible to buckling or other undesired characteristics associated with deformation, which, over time, deteriorate the spring function and overall utility of the device.